


Smut I cut out

by pointshootsmile



Series: The best fic I’ve ever made [2]
Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Blood Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Smut, Tags to be added, mentioned at the end of the first one so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: Just the fucking smut I cut out of IBO, that’s it. I’ll add tags as I go along and it’s all gonna be unimportant to the plot so you can enjoy I’ll be okay without the smut.





	Smut I cut out

Mason grumbled as he walked to the bathroom, not even zombies could fucking stop him when he needed to do something. Now, he could just ask Swagger to do him right? Right. But he got hurt while he was out and he didn’t want the American getting worried. So what was the next best thing? Getting off in the shower. And that’s exactly what he did. 

Clothes hit the floor, impatient snarls leaving his mouth. The water set slightly too hot, just right for a steamy midday jerk off session. It hurt his freezing skin as he stepped into the shower, smirking as he wrapped long, sore fingers around his hard cock.

His eyes fluttered shut and his mouth opened slightly as he let out a pleasured gasp. A gentle whine slithered its way out of his throat as he began pumping his length, trying to keep as quiet as possible so no one else could hear him over the boiling hot water hitting his skin. 

This however was thrown out the window when he began moving his hand faster, a moan breaking out of him. He stopped for a second to brace the wall, bucking his hips into his hand when he started again, whimpering loudly as his now open eyes rolled back into his head. His tongue lolling out of his mouth in a quiet pant. Legs getting weak, whimpers getting louder, head hanging, he let out a broken moan. 

“G-god... fuck! Ahh fuck..” twisted, slurred messes of curses and begs tumbled from his lips, eyes squeezed shut as he neared orgasm. Mason got quicker, despite how weak this made him. 

His unoccupied hand was forced to cover his mouth as he practically fucked his hand, hips jerking hard as his hand moved. Leaning over slightly, he moaned and whimpered into his hand as he went over the edge. He grumbled angrily to himself as the wound in his shoulder still dripped, somehow he’d been using the blood that cascaded down his front as some sort of lube, which as he realised it, kinda turned him on. But he was too tired for another round with his hand so, he finished up his shower and got out. 


End file.
